the_official_creepypasta_wiki_2019fandomcom-20200215-history
Callum Ebette
Error: Callum "Error: Callum" Origins Callum is literally the physical embodiment of a glitch, He was 20 when he was kidnapped for ransom money, the money which his aunt (his former guardian) could not pay. So his captors dragged him out to an old, run down, barely stable bridge, and used sticks to bash his teeth out, and stab out his eyes repeatedly, leaving nothing but big, gaping holes and no eyelids. The bridge then collapsed under the weight of them, resulting in the skin on his back to tear open and show his spine and shoulder blades, and a large portion of muscle, his captors being hospitalized and then arrested. Appearance Callum has light brown hair with bleach blonde tips, and the typical haircut to create the general 'fuckboy' look, as it's called. He's often wearing any shirt or jacket with a pair of joggers or sweatpants, but he never wears shoes. Victims see him; His eyes are nothing but two, rotting holes, blood staining the outer parts of whats left and dripping down his cheek and out his nostrils. He has no teeth, so blood seeps from his mouth from the wounds. His be is bruised in the form of hand prints and his wrists are rubbed raw and bloody from restraints. Any other time: He has normal honey colored eyes and usually some kind of cocky smile, he has all of his teeth, and there's no blood, but his physical appearance distorts like a constant glitch, him having to put effort in to force his physical form to change into something more normal and less terrifying. (His eyes/teeth will flicker away, blood will be visible for a second or two, the big bruise on his neck will show up out of the corner of someone's eye, etc.) Personality He's kind of laid back and cocky, and he always has a big grin like he's won the lottery. He's never skittish unless around people with a superior amount of strength or other- worldly ability. He does actually have a good sense of humor, but he has issues with some social cues, so he is horrible at the whole, "there's a time and place for everything" shtick. Callum usually isn't outright rude to anyone, but isn't necessarily nice either, it all depends on how the other person takes it. Manner of Killing It starts with a normal network error. Error; Please check your network connection and reload the page. A simple network error, if the victim chooses to keep reloading the page it eventually states: Error; Callum. That's when the paranoia kicks in, clenching at their chest until they finally take a breath. Reload. Error: Here. The victim will hear whispers, and they find themselves unable to move.They then turn to see the terrifying face of Callum Ebette starring up at them, blood dripping from his eyes, nose, and mouth. And in a blink, hes back behind them, snapping their neck in a second. If they choose not to reload, and close the page or get up, he will grab their head and smash it into whatever surface is near, and he'll slam their head down until he knows they are dead. Callum was created by Lovatak